


Auralphonic 019: Garageband

by auralphonic



Series: Episodes [19]
Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/pseuds/auralphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Dodificus and Jenepod as they discuss Apple's Garageband program - tips, tricks, and getting started information for newbies. Guest starring exmanhater and hananobira sharing their Garageband expertise.</p><p>To find links to all the sites and podfics discussed in this and past episodes check out our <a href="https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep019/">pinboard</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Auralphonic 019: Garageband

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [our website](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com) for more information, or you can follow us on  
> [](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)[](http://twitter.com/auralphonic) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com)[](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic)[](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic) **auralphonic**
> 
> You can also find us on [itunes](https://itunes.apple.com/ca/podcast/auralphonic/id951482463?mt=2) or email us at auralphonic@gmail.com

**Download:**[mp3](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/eps/Auralphonic-019-Garageband.mp3)  
**Length:** 1:05:46  
**Hosts:** dodificus & jenepod

Links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode are below, or check out our [pinboard](https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep019/).

    * [Podfication](https://podfication.dreamwidth.org)
    * [DFW Fanbrunch](https://dfwfanbrunch.dreamwidth.org/)
    * [Spreadsheet for dodie’s missing podfic](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/19XQoVsKJDwB-dO-JbRg2ShFn2DshqR5p6HUqKTLcxbI/edit#gid=0)
    * [Podfic BigBang](http://podficbigbang.dreamwidth.org)
    * [Garageband tutorial](http://podfic-tips.livejournal.com/106206.html)
    * [Garageband tutorial](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aEAj08s7POM)
    * [Garageband tutorial](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvXfts0onB0)
    * [Garageband tutorial](http://reena-jenkins.tumblr.com/post/110507543823/hi-i-love-listening-to-your-podfics-your-voice)
    * [running to keep in the same place written by alt3r3go and read by recordscratch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/438499)
    * [geeks will geek (and Tony Stark will creat reasons for them to) written by flyingthesky and read by canadasuperhero](http://archiveofourown.org/works/471161)
    * [Catch Me No Catch written by chash and read by rscreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/series/479800)
    * [Four times Danny and Stiles hooked up and one time they didn't written by chash and read by rscreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072294)
    * ["No, Lord Helmet, I didn't see you playing with your dolls again." written by archon_mentha and read by exmanhater](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5702368)
    * [BBB ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5700343)
    * [Swords into plowshares written by azephirin and read by exmanhater](AAA)
    * [Kerravon talkback about audacity ep](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/talkbacks/019%20kerravon%20-%20audacity.mp3)
    * [Kerravon talkback about avengers ep](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/talkbacks/019%20kerravon%20-%20avengers.mp3)



**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts to add to the discussion, please consider sending us a [TalkBack submission](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/?page_id=29)!
> 
> The music is [Carefree](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/Calming/Carefree) by [Kevin MacLeod](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/) and our art was made by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/)**yue_ix**


End file.
